A Night Out
by dariachenowith
Summary: Sometimes unexpected guests knocking at your door in the middle of the night can be very welcome. Written for my friend L's birthday. AH/OOC, Lemons.


**A huge thank you to Wendy for doing the beta work on this little fic here, and to C for being her usual kickass pre-reader & cheerleader self!**

**L, Happy Birthday! I know you wanted the vamps, but, meh, they didn't talk to me! But I'm sure you'll like this here just as much ;)**

* * *

Why was it that uninvited guests always waited for the worst possible moment to ring your doorbell? Like when you were standing, dripping wet, in your bathroom, clad only in a towel that barely covered the goods and hinted at too many things that should remain private.

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" I shouted. I quickly wrestled on my previously discarded jeans and pulled on a baggy jumper to hide my relative state of undress, before I sprinted towards the front door of my tiny apartment.

Outside a familiar woman was waiting for me, making me frown for a moment before I hurried to open the door. I was pleasantly surprised to see her there, but I hadn't been expecting her at all.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing on my side of our quaint little town?"

Intelligent brown eyes took in my disheveled, partly dripping wet appearance, before she snickered softly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, of course not," I stammered, a little embarrassed at how the cooling water still clinging to my skin underneath the jumper made my nipples hard. Hoping that she hadn't noticed yet, I crossed my arms over my chest, stepping away from the door so that she could enter. "Why would you think you were interrupting something?"

"Oh, I don't know, attractive woman all wet from the shower, crying out that she's about to come - why would I ever think I might be interrupting something?"

If she had intended to make me blush, she must have been sorely disappointed now.

"You can be so funny, you know that? But considering that I just got home from my shift at the hospital, and I'm sure your boyfriend told you we had been working together when he saw you at home, you should have figured out that I was just taking a shower to get the hospital stink out of my hair. And quite frankly, I'm too tired for anything else, and too old to hide guys in my spare bedroom so they can sneak out behind your back the moment you follow me into the kitchen."

"You don't have a spare bedroom," she remarked dryly, but then the amused expression left her face. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up. I probably shouldn't have come here unannounced at this hour."

"It's okay. I mean you must have a reason besides making fun of my obvious lack of a love life?"

She shrugged, then a look of real distress appeared on her face.

"To be blunt, he's behaving like an ass again. And before things got really hairy I figured I'd come over, vent a bit, ask if I could stay over night, and then hope by tomorrow everything would be fine. Just needed out, you know? But seeing as you're barely able to hide your yawn I should probably have imposed on someone else."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you can stay here! In fact, I insist. Gives me the perfect excuse to open a nice bottle of wine now, and sleep is overrated anyway."

"Do they teach you that in med school?" she laughed, as she followed me into the living room.

"I don't know about the US, but it's the big secret over in Great Britain," I confided with a wink, then left her on the couch to don a bra and blouse in favor of the jumper. I combed my hair before pulling it into a messy bun, lest it not resemble a haystack in texture and color alike in the morning.

When I returned to the living room, I found Bella bent over at the waist, her butt high in the air as she read the labels on the few wine bottles I stored next to the kitchen. She must have heard me enter as she straightened almost immediately, a bottle of Merlot on her hand.

"This one okay?"

"Sure, I'll just get some glasses from the kitchen."

I also tried to find something edible, but not surprisingly I had run out of crackers. Then again, I figured she hadn't really come here for the food anyway.

I had known Bella for a few months now, nearly the whole time since I had moved to the States. From the start I had felt myself drawn to her intelligence and bluntness, something not many American women were comfortable showing to a near stranger. I was also glad to have found someone to talk to on a less professional and more friendly basis, seeing as everyone else I came in contact with was either other hospital staff, or the people living in my building. My past experiences – and the main reason why I had had to more or less flee the country to keep my muddled reputation from leaking to my new employer – had shown me that it was a bad idea to fraternize with nurses if you were a _female_ doctor, but becoming friends with the girlfriend of one of the male doctors seemed safe enough. Although, the four months tour with Doctors Without Borders that I had taken on between jobs had been one of the few good things that came from my social life redecorating stunt.

Another thing that had helped us build a common base for our blossoming friendship had been the fact that she was about as girly as I was – which was to say that while we both had a common fascination for purses, neither of us owned more shoes than she could comfortably justify. We bonded over Margaritas and became friends over tales of long lost loves, leaving us both happy to have found a confidante in each other.

One of the peculiar things about our friendship was that while I worked with Edward and saw him nearly every day, most of the things I knew about them both I knew from Bella. Once she realized that I wasn't a blushing prude myself, she started telling me a little more about their relationship, and I in turn gushed a little about my own frivolous past. With that came the added familiarity that also let us tackle more serious topics than when and where we had given our first blowjob, which I presumed was the reason for her showing up on my doorstep tonight.

Returning to her, armed with the glasses, I sat down on my sorry excuse for a sofa which was covered with a thick quilt to hide the hideous 70s fabric. But as usual Bella didn't seem to mind. She opened the wine bottle with alacrity and filled her own glass, then stopped before she got to mine, showing the obvious signs of someone familiar with living with medical personnel.

"When's your next shift? I really don't want to get you into trouble."

"Tomorrow, late morning," I offered, then smiled. "I think I'm allowed one glass, if not a whole bottle like the last time."

Bella snickered at the fond memory, then poured, handing me the glass after a few moments.

"Here you go." Picking up her own glass, she saluted me, then took a first sip that looked somewhat desperate, even if she tried to savor the taste.

"Shoot, what did the Mister do to get your panties in a twist? Behaving like an ass sounds like normal male behavior and is quite non-specific."

I got a smile for that, if a sad one, and she took another sip before she put the glass down on the table. She leaned back on the sofa, facing me as she got more comfortable.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting, but of late -" she trailed off there, then sighed and briefly rubbed her eyes. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"I'd appreciate it. After all, if I want lies I can watch Rosamunde Pilcher films on the telly."

"Very funny," she huffed, but I could see that my attempt at a bad joke helped her battle her own reservations. I figured this couldn't be easy for her, seeing as I knew the guy in question on a more professional level, and we had also become friends over the last weeks.

"Okay, I'll just be blunt. I feel stupid for saying this, but I feel neglected."

"Neglected?"

"Yes, neglected," she admitted. "I mean the sex is still as great as ever. And we keep having enough of it to keep me satisfied, theoretically. It's just that he … I don't know how to explain it. But when things are all new, they are fresh and exciting, yet over time you start building a routine, and suddenly the routine isn't exciting anymore at all. Do I still make sense?"

Taking a sip from my own wine, I shrugged.

"You fuck, but it's always the same. Just fucking is boring. You're such a poor girl, you know that? I'm so much better off, that is just me and my hand -"

"Oh, shut up! I knew this was a bad idea, I should never have told you anything," she huffed, but didn't really sound sincere. Sighing theatrically, I inclined my head.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Routine, so what? It happens to the best of us. I figured from what you told me last time you were sitting here, all blushing while your eyes warned me not to ridicule you, that you have great and open communication. Why not just tell him?"

"It's not that easy," she offered, but it sounded suspiciously like an excuse.

"Why not?"

"Because our routine, as it is, is pretty spiced up, and while we're at it I'm all happy and caught in the moment, but the next day I look back and wonder why I was all excited. I feel like there must be something more out there, something I'm yearning for that he hasn't yet been able to fulfill. Only I can't put it in words, and then I ramble on like I do now, and this is terrible!"

"Oh, yes, woe is you with your satisfying but still unfulfilling, regular fucking!"

Bella shot me another baleful glance, then got herself a refill, the alcohol already making her eyes sparkle.

"And it's not like I could just tell him like that. First he would be pissed that I haven't already told him. Then he would be confused, followed by some wallowing because he can't read my mind, hence he must be the worst lover on this very Earth; and then it would all end in the usual hurt male pride because maybe, just maybe, I might need something he couldn't even give me if he knew what it was. Why do men all have to be so complicated?"

"Because the moment the blood starts rushing from their brains into their cocks they lose the capability to form even simple, coherent thoughts?"

"As much as I'd like to agree, I don't think that's it. Or all of it."

We contemplated that in silence for a while before Bella went on, sounding more sober now.

"See, not being able to put a finger on it is the real problem. It's a feeling, like we had something and now it's gone, or dulled, and I have no idea when or how that happened. And the more I think about it, the more frustrated I get, and that only leaves me even more grumpy, which he picks up on, of course."

"Vicious cycle," I agreed, trying to sound sympathetic, but she seemed to pick up on me just _trying_, not actually _being_ so. She finally started on her third glass, obviously happy to lose herself in the booze.

"You really must think I'm some kind of whiny bitch, eh?"

"Bitch, sure, but not whiny. It's actually nice to know you think highly enough of me to confide in me like this," I admitted. That gave her pause, and she studied the ruby liquid sloshing around in her glass as she slowly rotated it. When she looked back up at me, her gaze was heavy, if not entirely sober.

"I trust you. And you're a good friend, even if I haven't known you for very long. Hell, maybe even because of that."

"Huh?" I wondered if her words still made sense to her, or if I should divest her of the wine bottle. She looked capable enough still, but that statement confused me.

"Don't you sometimes feel like the people you've known half your life, who have been through so much with you, don't really see you as you are now because of that? In their mind you're still the silly freshman from college, or something like that, even though you've grown up and changed since then?"

I thought about all the people that applied to – virtually everyone in my life before I moved to the States – and just nodded in silence.

"You feel like they don't really know the real you?" I ventured a guess. Not surprisingly, she inclined her head in response.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure Edward knows who I am."

I felt like protesting that, considering what she had told me they had been through to get to where they were now, but dropped the point before making it. Of the two of us, I was sure that she knew better than I did. Bella seemed to take my lack of an answer for agreement, but instead of further dwelling on the somewhat somber mood she had set, she suddenly grinned at me.

"Sometimes that's not the worst thing in the world, either, or he'd probably be a lot more concerned. Not that he'd need to be, but the male mind can get some weird ideas."

"Is that so?" I huffed, clearly on her side.

"Yeah, otherwise he'd be throwing a hissy fit right now because I traipsed through the night and ended up sipping wine on some random woman's sofa."

"I'm random now? You really say the sweetest things!"

She kept on grinning but somehow the quality of her smile changed, just as her gaze remained fixed on my face but seemed more intense now.

"Do you ever miss home? England, I mean, the people, the food, things like that."

My heart gave a pang of longing for a moment, but I was sincere when I shook my head.

"It was time for me to move on. Change of scenery, you know the drill. Leave all your troubles behind by fleeing the country. A truly classic move."

As much as my answer seemed to amuse her, the small frown that appeared on her forehead indicated her annoyance.

"Sometimes I wish I could make a clean break like that. But I'm so set in my world, so static in everything I do, I don't see how that's possible. Always reacting, never acting, that's me in a nutshell."

"Maybe you should change things then? Break the habit, I mean? You don't really strike me as the docile, humble woman who always waits for things to happen to her. Take some action yourself!"

"Hmm, maybe I should do that," she mused, her eyes glazing over for a moment, before they focused on me with new fervor burning in them. Or more precisely, on my mouth, as I realized a tad bit too late, for the next thing she did was lean towards me and brush her lips softly against my own.

It was a brief kiss, gentle but obviously not just a gesture, and when I pulled away to look at her I was surprised to find her calm, without even a hint of nervousness. I couldn't claim the same for myself, and I had to admit, as much as I wanted this – whatever it was – to continue, my conscience kicked in then.

"Whatever it is you think I did that made me abandon my former home, I'm not going to be an accessory to cheating."

Instead of looking disappointed, or maybe even hurt, Bella grinned, the look in her eyes making my body tingle and scream at my brain to just shut the fuck up.

"I wonder, is it really cheating if he wants you as much as I do?"

"If you haven't talked about it before, it definitely is," I deadpanned, then felt a hint of insecurity worm its way into my conviction. "Did you? Talk about me, I mean."

"You might have come up in conversation, yes," she admitted, her tone light but her gaze anything but. "I know him better than anyone else, and I've seen how he looks at you once he can shake off the professional courtesy bullshit."

For some reason, her use of such vulgar terms was a huge turn-on. I chided myself instantly, thinking it must have been too long indeed when I was turning into a twelve year-old horndog.

"But did you talk about fucking me?" No idea why I felt the need to be so crude, but it only seemed to amuse her further.

"Fantasized about it? Sometimes. Discussed it as a real possibility? No."

I couldn't help being a little disappointed now, and suddenly her closeness was somewhat unsettling. Yet when I tried to inch away from her she moved towards me again, until her face was so close to me that I could feel her breath on my skin as she exhaled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very conscious of the fact that what I'm doing right now is nothing other than a violation of the trust he has in me. I'm not looking for excuses, and I know that if I go on, I will have to live with the consequences. I'm also not asking you to lie to him, or to turn this into a wild, crash-and-burn affair. This would be a one time only thing, you and me, here, now, tonight."

Somehow her casual yet poignant words were at odds with the intensity of her gaze.

"That's all I'd be for you, a one-night stand?"

"Would that annoy you?" she laughed, the alcohol coursing through her veins talking for a moment. She must have seen the answer evident on my face as she tried to fight her smile, but ultimately lost as she leaned even closer, letting her lips brush against the line of my jaw for a moment on the way to my ear.

"No. But come tomorrow I would tell him what we'd done, describe it in every detail to him, and once he'd overcome his hurt pride I don't think anything would keep him from turning this, whatever you want to call it, into a threesome. And let me tell you, he knows what to do with his hands, his tongue and his cock."

My breath must have hitched more audibly than I realized, for she moved away a bit, returning to that intense stare, a knowing smile playing around her lips. I felt caught, my own desire betraying me, but she didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, she looked quite satisfied with how much her words and closeness were already affecting me.

"But if you know already that he'd be interested, why go behind his back now? Why not wait until tomorrow, or whenever you have time, and sit down and talk and do it all together?"

Her forehead creased as her brows drew together, and for a moment I was afraid that somehow my words had hurt her, but when she spoke she sounded mostly weary.

"Because then it would just be the same as usual. He leads, I follow, and there's nothing about it that says that it's my decision, my doing, me wanting this and taking it, for once following my desires and needs without being cautious and caring about anyone else in the world."

"So you want to act like an egotistical child?" I guessed, still somehow trying to talk her out of it. Strangely enough, my words didn't anger her, but instead made her smile again.

"In a way, yes. For the past year, no, years, I've been the mature one, always considering who my actions could hurt, and putting their needs above my own. I'm so sick of acting mature. For once in my life I want to be the one who just does something, fuck the consequences. Trust me, I am well aware that there will be consequences, and they will be painful and make me feel like shit, but I know that Edward and I are secure enough to weather that and get over it. I just need to prove to myself that I haven't yet turned into a complacent, caring wifey; that there's still fire in me that no one will ever be able to tame completely."

"I don't see how anyone could miss that," I joked, but the words came out as a husky whisper. Already I could see that she knew she had won, but what she had just said made me realize something else. "You don't need to do this to prove a point. Maybe knowing you for so long already has tinted his view of you, but I think he knows very well who you are, all that fire and conviction included."

"Yeah, maybe," she admitted, looking thoughtful for a moment before her eyes focused on me again. "But maybe it's not him, it's me I need to convince."

I couldn't say why that admission suddenly changed things for me – maybe because her words resonated with something inside of me, something that made me take risks and cut the safety net of security to just go and be free. I also trusted that she really knew Edward better than I did, and if she was convinced that she wasn't jeopardizing their relationship, who was I to protest?

"Okay."

That single word was all she needed to hear, and her triumphant smile was sexy as hell.

"Just for tonight, or more eventually, too? I really don't want you to feel weird about having sex with Edward and me when you have to work with him."

I paused for a moment, but the answer was simple enough.

"I can deal with keeping my professional life separate from my private one, if everyone else involved can do the same. I've also had my share of sex with more than just two people involved; I know I can handle that, too. And the thought of fucking either of you might have crossed my mind a time or two."

My last admission seemed to amuse her further.

"Either, but not both of us?"

"My mind sometimes doesn't discriminate enough that I can really give an accurate answer," I laughed, then for the first time it was me leaning towards her, not the other way round, as I went on. "But I can't deny that since you put the topic up for discussion, my interest is piqued."

"Do you always talk this eloquently when you're horny as hell, or is it just me who always starts to babble when I'm under the influence of wine?"

"Don't be coy, and don't switch topics. That's not cute."

"I certainly don't wanna be cute tonight," she huffed, then grinned, her level of intoxication showing once again. "So, if I got this right before my mind side-tracked me, you're up for all of it?"

"If Edward is, yes. Are you done talking now?"

"Actually, yes, I think it's about time that I shut up," she confided, still grinning. Her gaze became more intense as her amusement faded, leaving only a look of hunger and need in her eyes.

Her words were still at the forefront of my mind so I left it to her to initiate things, although technically speaking she had already done so by kissing me. When I didn't answer her, she eventually drew her own conclusion. Closing the already brief distance between us, she brushed her lips over mine again in a much more needy kiss, one of her hands coming to rest on my cheek. I eagerly opened my mouth when I felt the tip of her tongue press between my lips, tasting wine as she deepened the kiss.

For whatever reason I had expected her to be hesitant after that initial rush to kiss me, but she wasn't. In short order I found myself in the wonderful position of having her straddle me, her body perched above my own. I never stopped kissing her while I kneaded her thighs for a bit, then let my hands run upward over her hips to her waist, wanting to feel her skin. She gave a throaty chuckle when I accidentally tickled her as I pushed her soft jumper up above the waistband of her pants, but didn't protest.

Her own hands then started to explore, moving from my cheek and neck downwards, and I had to laugh in turn when she wasn't even the least bit subtle about reaching for my breast. Her touch was still gentle when she massaged my boob through the fabric of my blouse and bra alike.

"You're definitely wearing too many clothes. I think I should do something about that," she informed me as she pulled away a little, and at my smile started unbuttoning my blouse with surprising dexterity for someone who had only recently killed the better part of a bottle of wine. Or maybe I had just gotten too used to fucking guys.

Like almost everyone I had ever had sex with, she paused for a moment when she got the first nearly undisturbed look at my cleavage. But unlike most men she didn't go right for the kill, but instead painted swirly lines with the tips of her fingers across the pattern of my lace bra. Looking up to catch my gaze she smiled, then pursed her lips.

"Gah, now I'm jealous! I wish I had breasts like yours, so full and heavy!"

"They're not that big." I tried to defend them, for a moment feeling the impulse to cross my arms over the object of her intense study.

"They're perfect, if you ask me," she went on, then leaned down and licked a quick line from my collarbone down to the upper edge of the left bra cup. "In fact they're so perfect that I can't allow them to suffer being locked up inside their prison a moment longer."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her giggled sentence, but the sound got derailed somewhere at the back of my throat when she sucked on my left nipple through the lace fabric, adding the most delicious kind of friction that way. Yet instead of divesting me of my bra next she took her time teasing my tits like that, until I lost my patience and tugged somewhat forcefully on her jumper.

"If you are going to keep that up, you could at least show me the courtesy of ditching your top, too."

Bella stopped in midmotion, something I didn't appreciate, then suddenly got up, which I liked even less. I was just about to reach out to draw her back down to me when she unceremoniously grabbed the hem of her jumper, pulled it over her head, then reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra next. I was a little stunned at the speed at which she moved, so uncommon for most American women, who even in the gym got all self-conscious about their bodies. I could only watch as she reached for the fly of her pants next, and a few seconds later ended up standing before me completely nude, but not in the least bit naked.

She didn't move, but placed her hands on her hips, remaining motionless before me as she let me admire her, and admire her I did. Her muscle tone was more pronounced than I had expected, and her boobs a little smaller than her bra had hinted at but well formed, with perky nipples that hardened as the cool air hit them. But what I noticed above all else was the confidence she exuded, the sheer fact that she wasn't cringing or anything, but obviously enjoyed me looking at her.

"Like something you see?" Her words finally tore me out of my reverie.

"Lots," I laughed, then beckoned her with the most cheesy smile I could manage. "Come here."

She actually stumbled, almost ruining the effect of her dramatic stance from before, but I was only too happy to catch her, ending up partly above her as she sank into the cushions of the sofa. Unable to hold back, I kissed her hungrily, pulling her close – while she abused the moment by pushing the blouse off my shoulders and working the clasp of my bra open.

"Free at last!" she cheered, then looked down at my breasts before cupping them both with her hands. Unlike most guys she didn't feel the need to actually grope them, but intuitively found just the right balance between squeezing and admiring them. At the same time she turned her face up to look at me, a clear invitation that I only too gladly accepted.

This time our kiss was a lot more needy, and it didn't take her long to switch her grip from my breasts to my jeans. She stopped again when she found a somewhat inconsequential piece of clothing obviously missing.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" she playfully admonished me, making me snort.

"Yeah, you're one to talk!" I shot back.

"It's always the quiet ones," she agreed, then continued to push my jeans down my legs when I stopped squirming. In short order we were both naked, and quite avidly kissing and exploring each other's bodies, no less on my ratty, old couch.

I felt like a spoilsport a while later when I pushed her away from where she had been busy licking my nipples, earning a disappointed frown in turn.

"Don't you think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom?" I offered.

"More comfortable maybe, but I have a thing for couches," was her witty comeback.

I snorted, but then simply got up and drew her along into the bedroom, all the while smiling suggestively at her. She didn't put up much of a fight, then laughed when I frowned down a bit self-consciously at the unmade bed.

"Don't worry, we'll only leave it in a worse state than it is anyway."

With that she extracted her hand from mine and crawled onto the mattress, letting me enjoy the view of her swaying ass for a moment. Right in the center of the bed she turned onto her side and lay down, a picture of casual elegance.

"So, what now?"

Following her until I ended up crouching next to her, I let one of my hands run up the side of her thigh, feeling her body react to my touch.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman? You seem so completely at ease with me. I love that."

"Well, technically I have, once."

"Experimenting in college?" I ventured a guess.

"Ah, no, a lot more recently, and under more compromising circumstances," she laughed, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "But I've orally satisfied a woman before, if that's what you're aiming to get out of me with your question, and liked it quite a lot. In fact, I would love to give it another try right now, if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind," I snarked back, leaning in so I could take a nip at her jaw. "Unless you let me reciprocate in turn."

She rewarded that with a throaty laugh, then flopped over onto her back, smiling up at me now as she stretched, and quite deliberately spread her legs as she relaxed again.

"You're sorely mistaken if you expect me to say no to that."

"Didn't expect anything else."

I staunched her laugh with my tongue in her mouth, taking my time to kiss the upper half of her body good-bye before I let my lips travel south. While I was busy licking a slow trail down her stomach she let her hands drift over my own thigh, her touch gentle but at the same time insistent. Too impatient to stall any longer I moved so that my body was parallel to and suspended above hers, with my head conveniently between her thighs and my own legs right and left of her face.

My whole body seemed to come alive as I felt her palms slide up my thighs to my ass, her touch gentle yet teasing at the same time. She took her time, maybe waiting for me to set the pace, which I did by placing a single wet kiss over her pussy lips. The breath she let out as she laughed tickled me enough to make me shudder, but her hands kept me right where I was so she could do the same to me.

"You're such a naughty girl," I remarked as I snaked one of my arms underneath her leg, then ran a single finger up and down her bare pussy lips. She held her breath in turn, clearly anticipating something, and the moan that left her when I slowly licked over her exposed clit was most satisfying.

"Oh, I am," she finally agreed when I stopped and moved my head away for a moment, flipping my own hair over my shoulder to keep it from obscuring my vision. Bella took that as a sign that it was her turn, and I couldn't hold in my shaky laugh when she licked up and down my slit with the flat of her tongue, creating a funny yet delicious sensation that way.

"Good to know."

Instead of answering she kept on, now teasing the entrance of my vagina with her tongue. Instead of pushing in she left it at that after a few seconds, her fingers digging into my butt cheeks.

Taking an example from her, I flicked my tongue over her clit repeatedly until I felt her start to writhe from it, then stopped short in an obvious attempt to tease her.

"No, don't! So not fair!"

The whiny tone of her voice made me snort, which in turn got a light laugh from her, and I decided that while I was by far not done teasing her, I didn't really feel like drawing things out, either. Bringing my tongue back to her clit, I flicked the tip over it again, then fastened my lips around it to create a steady suction while I let one of my fingers stroke gently over her opening. It was funny to feel her body tense and relax underneath me in quick succession, a reaction that quickly swayed towards tension when I went back to licking in earnest.

Obviously not one to just receive and not give back, Bella eventually raised her head and kissed my clit too, then dipped two of her fingers into my pussy without further ado. I probably shouldn't have been surprised but still cried out, the level of need instantly increasing inside of me.

"Oh, this is fun. I wonder how much I can make you shriek like that tonight?"

Instead of answering I mirrored her previous motion, finding her dripping wet already and very responsive to my probing fingers. Intensifying my attention to her clit, I switched to licking and sucking on it while I picked a slow rhythm with my fingers. I soon felt her own concentration slipping, her muffled moans against my pussy arousing on a different level - one that was more than just physical.

As much as she seemed bent on matching my efforts, a few minutes later she gave up, switching to using both of her hands to finger me and rub my clit while I slowly but steadily licked her into incoherency. Her whole body trembled as she tried to hold back as long as she could, but eventually she came, clenching and moaning while more of her wetness slickened my fingers.

Even with my own satisfaction far from reached I felt rather smug at making her come. Once she stopped trembling I pulled away from her, then turned around, finding her smiling at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Her lids fluttered open when she felt me lie down next to her, our bodies now aligned the right way again, and she eagerly sucked on my tongue when I kissed her mouth.

Pulling myself closer to her, I lost myself in kissing and gently touching her, but she very quickly seemed to pick up on my obvious need. Without breaking lip contact she brought her hand between my legs next. I eagerly spread my thighs to grant her easier access, which she rewarded with a throaty, sexy laugh.

I was grateful when she didn't tease me any longer but quickly pushed two of her fingers into me. After a few strokes she added a third, while her thumb rubbed my clit in turn. Before long she had me grinding my hips against her hand. She added just a little more friction but it was never quite enough, drawing a few mewling sounds from me. Her laughter tickled over me as she moved back just enough to focus on my face, then quickened her ministrations until it was finally too much for me to hold back any longer.

"You're so beautiful when you come," she observed as she withdrew her hand, then unashamedly licked my juices off her fingers, her eyes again full of laughter. I let a grin be my only answer, before I pulled her hand away from her mouth. I kissed her lips again, drawing her closer with the hand that was tangled softly in her hair. Her fingers eventually found their way to my breast again, a place they obviously liked to stray to. We relaxed like that for a while, just enjoying being so close to each other.

"You know what's funny?" She finally broke the relative silence, her fingers still unabashedly kneading my boob.

"Your unhealthy fixation with my tits?"

"That maybe, too, but then they deserve so much attention!" she explained, then looked from the object of her adoration back to my face. "But what I really meant was that it's weird how much I don't feel pressed to do anything."

"You know that sex isn't necessarily like running a marathon each time, right?"

"Sure, but usually I feel a little more driven to skip from stage to stage. You know, kissing, groping, undressing, oral, fucking, coming, done! But with you it's like there's no pressure for me to push on. Not that I wouldn't greatly appreciate another orgasm, but it pales in comparison to how good it feels to just lie here, kissing and touching. Does that make any sense?"

"Lots," I simply agreed with her, then playfully nipped at her full bottom lip. "I'm really enjoying myself here with you."

"Good."

Then she suddenly pushed with both of her hands against my shoulders, making me end up on my back, with her grinning down at me. I raised my eyebrows in question, causing her to don a rather smug look.

"Still, I think I want to step things up a little bit. Where do you keep your toys?"

"Drawer in the nightstand to your left. But don't be disappointed, I haven't really had much time to stock up, nor do I really need that much more."

Grinning mischievously she crawled over the mattress and opened the indicated drawer, to return with the two objects previously stored inside. Looking from the rabbit vibrator in her left hand to the sleek glass dildo in her right, she seemed to weigh her options, then held out the rabbit to me.

"Show me."

Her request puzzled me a little.

"I figured you'd know how to use one."

"Silly, not how to use it, how _you_ use it."

I looked from her face to the offered toy, then took it.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, I just want to watch you make yourself come. If you want to, I'm more than happy to repay the favor afterwards."

"Deal," I snorted, then unceremoniously switched the vibrator on. When she didn't say anything further I shrugged, then repositioned myself so I could reach down more easily and rub the softly vibrating head up and down between my pussy lips, teasing my clit a little before I pushed it into me. At the same time I let my free hand run up from my thigh over my hip to my breast, plucking on my nipple playfully before I caught it between my thumb and forefinger to roll it there with just enough pressure to feel really good.

I sighed contently and relaxed, then pushed the rabbit deeper inside me so that the attachment touched my clit. A flick of the control button and I felt the soft vibrations start there, too, just enough to be pleasurable but not enough to drive me wild yet.

All through that Bella just remained sitting next to me, watching me intently with a smile on her face. As she didn't seem impatient I took my time, leaving the vibrator where it was so I had both of my hands free to play with my breasts, gently massaging them before I went back to rubbing and gently twisting my nipples.

As good as that might have felt, eventually it wasn't enough anymore, so I reached back down to the vibration controls and switched them to the stronger setting. Keeping my other hand on my breast ,I used my right one to start fucking myself with the rabbit, fast yet shallow motions that mostly stimulated the entrance of my pussy, but gave me aplenty to clench around as my orgasm crashed over me.

Oversensitivity finally hit and I switched the vibrator off, leaving it discarded next to my hip. It was then that Bella moved for the first time in minutes, leaning closer so that she could hold open my thighs and lap at the moisture covering my pussy now. I squealed at first when she licked over my clit, making her steer clear of it for a little while. When I didn't protest she eventually returned, leaving me both satisfied and wanting more when she finally abandoned my pussy for my mouth again.

"I want to watch you now," I interrupted her when she started to become a little too gropey. She didn't seem put off in the least, but a somewhat sheepish look crossed her face.

"Just how do you clean that glass dildo usually?"

"Put it in the dishwasher, why? You can have a condom, if you want."

"No, no, I'm not asking because of that," she laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm just wondering because of where I might want to put it."

It took me a moment to catch on, but then I grinned.

"Lube's in the bathroom, if you want any."

"I'll be right back then."

And she was true to her words, not only climbing back onto the bed, but also straddling me. Amused by the way she was still smiling I leaned back into the pillows, idly stroking her thighs while she applied a liberal amount of lube to her fingers. Putting her other hand onto one of my legs, she then reached behind her body, her smile widening as she pushed her lubricated fingers into her ass. I watched her prep herself for a while, then let my right hand slide to the inside of her thigh until I reached her clit. A jerk of her hips into my hand made it obvious that she approved of my participation, and just for fun I reached up to play with one nipple and then the other.

Eventually she stopped and reached for the glass dildo, but when she didn't say anything I continued, laughing softly when she couldn't keep a moan from leaving her lips. I felt her body go rigid for a moment when she pushed the dildo into herself, but then she relaxed again, a look of bliss on her face.

"You really like it up your butt, don't you?"

"Obviously," she huffed, then reached up to where I was still playing with her nipple and moved my hand so it splayed out over her whole breast. "Would you mind squeezing a little?"

"I'd love to," I replied, then also rotated my other hand so that I could slip my thumb into her pussy, keeping my other fingers on her clit.

"Fuck, that feels good," she drawled, then started to slowly move the dildo inside her ass. I could barely feel it as it was, but she obviously enjoyed me wriggling my thumb around a little, so I kept that up, while I squeezed her breast a little more. Before long her hips were bucking rather wildly, and when she came it was quite the beautiful sight.

Waiting long enough for me to withdraw my hands, she sagged down onto the bed next to me, happy to let me pull her close again so we could continue kissing, slowly and without much need now that we were both satisfied. I had to admit, I could have gone on, but somehow I didn't want to, her closeness more important than physical satisfaction. She seemed to agree with me for she didn't protest, and eventually we drifted off, my hand on her ass while hers was still stroking my breast idly.

I had had my fair share of uncomfortable mornings after, but waking up with her next to me was not one of them. When she felt me get up she roused herself, smiling groggily up at me before she pulled me back. She silently demanded a good morning kiss that I very happily granted her. Eventually we made it out of the bed and into the shower, but nothing further happened besides a few stolen kisses.

I could only offer her coffee for breakfast but she seemed to prefer that anyway, and didn't comment on the lack of food. Bella seemed happy enough to sip her cup in companionable silence, but before she could just slip away like that, I felt compelled to say something.

"I really enjoyed last night."

For a moment I felt stupid for uttering those words, but her smile pushed that feeling away instantly.

"Me, too. It was fun."

I nodded, then found myself at a loss for words, contrary to her it seemed. She still took her time to finish her coffee, then leaned back and regarded me intently for a while.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him today. You won't have to lie or pretend nothing happened, and I'm very sure that Edward won't be acting weirdly around you. Except maybe to stare at your boobs, but then that shouldn't be news to you."

I had to admit, until now I hadn't noticed him doing that, but I hadn't really kept an eye out for such signs.

"I'm not worried, but of course I appreciate that. You'll let me know how it goes?"

"Of course," she huffed, as if she would keep something like that from me. Then she got up, and after a last, lingering kiss on my lips, left me to finish my own coffee.

Sooner than I really wanted to, I had to be back in the hospital. The usual rush of having to be totally focused with lives depending on my decisions, gradually pushed thoughts of Bella to the back of my mind. It was well after noon when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate with a text message from her, telling me in very few words that she hadn't managed to get a hold of Edward yet, but would do so as soon as he got home that afternoon.

As if summoned by the still partly guilty smile on my face as I read the message, I watched him walk down the corridor towards me, a light frown on his forehead. For a moment panic gripped me, but I forced myself to appear calm, donning the professional face most of my patients were familiar with. From the way he smiled at me I could tell that he was still in the dark about what had happened the night before, but I had to admit that I already saw him with different eyes.

"May I ask you a weird question?"

"Of course." I tried to sound suave and not in the least bit concerned.

"Did Bella, for whatever reason, crash on your couch last night?"

And there it was again, back in full force, that guilt that had long ago made me swear to never get myself into a position like this again. Apparently not even bad experience could teach this old dog any new tricks.

"No, why do you ask?" It wasn't even a lie, as she had spent it in my bed. Strangely enough, my negative answer seemed to bother him more than I expected.

"Nothing, we just got into a fight and she didn't return home until I had to leave for the hospital. But she called me a few minutes ago, and she's fine. I was just wondering where she'd been."

"She'll probably tell you once you get home?" I ventured a not-quite lucky guess.

"Yeah," he admitted, smiling again. "That, and how I behaved like such a complete ass that she felt the need to spend the night over at a friend's."

"Don't fret, I have a feeling that she won't be mad at you anymore by then."

He chuckled, nodding.

"You're probably right. Thanks, Zoe, you have a knack for telling people exactly what they need to hear."

"You're welcome," I replied, hoping that his opinion of me would still be the same a few hours from now. Only time would tell.

* * *

**I'm not against writing that threesome, too, you know that ;)**


End file.
